For the analogue display of certain quantities via one or more indicators facing dials or graduated markings, it may be necessary to distinguish between certain ranges of values of the displayed quantity. For example, for the current time display, commonly achieved by a twelve hour rotation of a hand, it is advantageous to differentiate between the morning hours and the afternoon hours.
It is known to deploy a hand via a pantograph system to give the hand a variable radial extension according to its angular position. However, in addition to the difficulty and cost of production, this type of mechanism is fragile and essentially suited to static uses, and it is unsuitable for an object which may be subjected to shocks, such as a watch or scientific apparatus, such as a measuring instrument.
JP Patent Application No 2011 163914A in the name of CITIZEN discloses a radio controlled timepiece, including hollowed out hands covering antennas.
JP Utility Model No S62104115U in the name of MATSUMOTO also discloses hollowed out hands.